Chasing The Original High
by Klaine29
Summary: Simon thinks Kieren doesn't like him. But Simon wants Kieren. Basically. Also : I suck at summaries.


**Hey ! So it's been a long time since I wrote anything, especially in english, so I'll begin with apologizing for any mistake that I may have made. So yeah... Be nice to me please ! :)**

 **It's also the first time I write about In The Flesh, so I hope you'll enjoy !**

 **I obviously changed some things compared to the show : Simon and Kieren aren't together yet, and Amy isn't dead. Yeah because it's Amy, I love her and I want her to live !**

 **The tittle is inspired by a song by the amazing Adam Lambert : _The Original High._**

 **Yeah so thanks for reading this, and I hope you'll have a good time and you'll write a nice little review :p**

* * *

"Hey rotter !"

Simon turned around and growled threateningly. He couldn't bear it anymore, this was fucking annoying. Yes, he didn't wear any make-up and yes his eyes were a bit frightening the first time you saw them. But it had been three years since the First Rising and people in here couldn't say they weren't used to it. Roarton would always be a narrow-minded village he guessed. Especially since most undead decided to go natural.

"What did you say ?" Simon asked, his eyes staring at the two men in front on him. Each of them was wearing a HVF cuff.

"Oops, sorry. PDS sufferer. Is it better ?" The hypocrite smile on his face got Simon so mad, this was just enough, he wouldn't stay silent one more second, he needed to stop accepting each insult like it was nothing.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off. He knew this touch and a smile automatically appeared on his face. He didn't expect to see _him_ here, not today. Not when he knew he spent the day at the cemetery to talk to Rick. Well, talk to him was maybe a big word to describe it but he knew Kieren needed to spend time in front of his grave, each year at the same date. He shook his head before turning back to see Kieren standing in front of him, a shy smile on his face. Well, if you could call that a smile. But Simon knew him too well and he could tell the boy was smiling. The blond one always tried to hide it in front of the eldest.

A few seconds later, he was pulling Kieren after him, getting far from the two haters that were waiting for an answer. The feeling of his hand in his was perfect and Simon could only enjoy that moment. Indeed, he was pretending to see Kieren just as Amy's best friend when he was actually dying inside each time he saw him. He wanted him. The youngest was an enigma that he wanted to solve again and again. He wanted to know everything about him, each of his flaws and his virtues.

He must have been lost in his thoughts for a longer time than he thought, because when he put his eyes on Kieren after he coughed to get his attention, they were in an alley. Kieren rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face and his eyes locked on Simon's lost expression. His laugh resonated against the walls of the buildings that were surrounding them and made the eldest one's heart beat faster. This was of course just an image, since his heart didn't beat anymore, but he was sure it would have if he was still alive.

"You make me so much nicer. You should have let me talk to them, the problem would be solved by now."

"And how would you've done that ? By using this thing that make people believe in everything you say like they were God's words ? Or by menacing them to bite ? Be careful, they could call the pound."

And there he was, once again staring at Kieren made up face for a little bit too long, amazed by his capacity to replicate immediately and with humour.

"Why are you still wearing all this ?" he asked, ignoring Kieren's words, tracing a line on his face, removing a bit of the foundation he wore. The blond one rolled his eyes once again and he shrugged before letting a sigh out.

"You know why."

"Of course I do. But you would be so much better without all of this on your skin. You're beautiful just the way you are, Kieren. You don't need to pretend."

"Well excuse me if I don't like the looks I get when I don't wear it. And excuse me if I just wanna look like a normal person when I go out. Or in front of my family. They don't need people to hate them because they have a zombie for a son."

And with that he walked away, leaving Simon alone in the alley. Kieren was such a drama queen sometimes, he probably got that from Amy. And even if Simon loved this part of the boy as much as the others, he couldn't deny that it was particularly irritating.

* * *

He was so frustrated. It had been days since he last talked to Kieren who seemed to avoid him as best as he could. In a way Simon feared to face him. He was tired to hide his feelings for the boy just because Kieren didn't seem to feel the same way. In fact, he often thought that he hated him. How could he think any other way ? Kieren always rolled his eyes when he talked and he couldn't bear any of the undead who came for his little assemblies. But it wasn't because they didn't share the same beliefs that they couldn't be friends. Fine, Simon tried to kill him months ago, but Kieren didn't know that, right ? He couldn't be aware that he saved him the exact same day that he was trying to kill him. No one knew, so he couldn't knew. No, it wasn't that. He probably simply didn't like him. And Simon had to live with that, he had to accept it.

He sighed loudly, finally getting up after hours lying on his bed. Kieren was here, in the next room with Amy, laughing like Simon had never heard him laugh. Because Kieren was wearing a cold mask each time Simon was around, and the eldest hated it. What felt like hours later, he heard the front door opening, and Amy saying goodbye to her best friend. He needed to talk to him, he had to try something to find this thing he felt the first time he saw Kieren. He didn't thought twice and got up, almost running to get to the front door. The two friends gave him a weird look, and he attempted to smile at them without looking too desperate.

"Wait ! Kieren, can I talk to you for a minute ?" He held his breath, waiting for an answer. He almost screamed when Kieren nodded slightly, almost imperceptibly. He gave Simon the weirdest look when he walked past him to reach the other man's room, waiting for him at the door. The eldest followed him quietly and closed the door behind them once inside. Kieren was staring at him, a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you want Simon ? I can't be late for dinner, you know how my mother is."

"Sure, I won't be long. I just-" Kieren didn't let him finish his sentence, cutting him off.

"And if you want to convince me to stop wearing make-up again I swear I'll commit a murder. Because I won't and you can't force me to stop. I don't understand why you can't help controlling everything. I don't share your beliefs and you're just-"

This time it was Simon who cut him off. He didn't know what made him press his lips against Kieren's, but he did and he couldn't regret it. The youngest boy froze for a second before grasping on the other man's hair, pulling him closer. Simon felt like he was breathing again after a long time underwater. He smiled against his lips before pulling back, not losing his grip on Kieren's hips.

"Actually I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I said about it. I know you don't really like me because you think I want you to change. But I don't want you to. Gosh, you're so perfect like you are, and I think I wouldn't forgive myself if you changed because of me." He stopped because Kieren was laughing, so hard that he was almost choking. Simon stared at him in awe, wondering what was so funny.

"Oh my god, Simon, how could you believe I didn't like you ? I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Obvious ? Are you kidding me ? I always have the impression that you're bored to death when I talk to you and that you'd rather be dead than staying one more minute with me."

"It's because you're always so serious Simon. You always seem to think that I'm just a kid. I mean the looks you give me each time I open the mouth, it's just frightening. Sometimes you stare at me just like if you wanted to kill me, and I don't know if I like that. However I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't like you."

"You mean I spent two years looking at you hoping that you could feel something about me too when you already did ?"

"Of course."

Simon growled slightly and he crashed his lips on Kieren's once again. He took his hand and lead him towards the bed then, whispering against his mouth.

"What do you think about skipping dinner this time ? I think we need to catch up. You can call you mother if you want to."

Kieren simply nodded before kissing the eldest one more time, taking a grip on his shirt. And Simon responded with all his heart, ignoring Amy's knock at the door.

Later that night, when Kieren walked out of the room to call his mum and to talk to Amy, Simon stared at his ceiling, a smile on his face. He finally found what he was looking for : the original high.


End file.
